<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【PWP】咬 by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506616">【PWP】咬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>古劳，口交，未成年车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guti/Raul - Relationship, José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【PWP】咬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guti坐在堪称奢华的大沙发上，冲面前的少年招了招手。Raul咬着嘴唇，步伐有些犹豫，他没有再穿那条略显破旧的裤子，任凭两条长腿暴露在Guti的视野中。<br/>
Raul慢吞吞地挪过去，在Guti身边跪下了，他低垂眼睑，长长的睫毛微微颤抖着。金发的男人伸出满是纹身的胳膊，将他拉的更近。<br/>
“好孩子，”Guti抽掉了皮带，温柔地抚摸男孩的脸颊：“还记得我怎么教你的吧？”<br/>
Raul抬起头来看着他，那双黑色的眼眸中竟饱含爱意与深情。这让Guti不太舒服，在他的定义里两个人只是炮友——打炮需要什么感情吗？他烦躁地想，有些粗暴地揪住男孩的黑色卷发，把他的脸摁向自己双腿之间。<br/>
Raul很顺从地拉开了拉链，含住了他的阴茎。他粉色的舌头上下舔舐着那玩意，换来Guti满足的叹息。十七八岁的大男孩还不习惯这种几乎是单方面的性爱，几次调教后技术也没有多少进步，不过好在他足够卖力，不小心的牙齿触碰和几次深喉都让Guti爽的不行，像只猫一样眯起了海蓝色的眼睛。<br/>
Raul身上的白色衬衣大了一码，皱巴巴的挂在肩膀上，露出了漂亮的锁骨和瘦削的胳膊，很显然是Guti随手丢给他的，男人坏心眼的没丢给他像样的裤子，而他很少反驳什么。<br/>
Raul柔软湿润的口腔包裹着硕大的阴茎，舌尖时不时扫过顶部，一阵阵快感敲击着Guti的头皮，他忍不住低头按住了Raul的脑袋，开始不自觉的挺动腰肢，更加快速的操弄他的小嘴。<br/>
“唔....嗯....”Raul有一瞬间的慌乱，双手抓住了沙发的扶手，身体向前倾去，给了Guti更多的机会。金发的男人开始挑逗他，从耳垂到胸口，再到敏感的腰侧。他用脚色情的蹭着Raul的大腿，同时扣住了男孩的下巴，迫使他微微扬起脸。<br/>
“这个我可没教你啊。”Guti轻轻拭去Raul眼角的泪水，划过那颗足够诱人的泪痣。还差几个月才成年的男孩在这次对垒中率先败下阵来，红红的眼睛衬的脸色更加苍白。他感到嘴角被撑的很疼，舌头都快麻了，可Guti似乎并不准备简单的放过他，他听见男人的声音：“用你的手，Rulo。”<br/>
为了不那么像一个命令，他特意叫了Raul的昵称，虽然即使是个命令，Raul也会乖乖听话，只不过可能会低落几秒钟，但他鬼使神差的想为这位炮友考虑点什么——他觉得自己肯定是爽飞了才这么做。<br/>
不出他所料的，Raul的一只手覆盖了滚烫的性器，配合着嘴上下套弄着，他从小也是娇生惯养，没有干过粗活的，那双手白白嫩嫩，此刻却握着Guti的阴茎往嘴里送。温热的触感和鲜明的颜色对比令Guti的心头涌现起一股占有欲，这个男孩从头到脚，哪怕每根手指头都是属于他的。<br/>
Guti站起来，拽着Raul的卷发，狠狠的捅进他的嘴里。 后者在突如其来的刺激下歪了歪身子，勉强抓着Guti的衣摆。他的喉咙发出含糊不清的呻吟，挂在睫毛上的眼泪不断的掉下来。<br/>
“嗯...嗯... ”Raul索性闭上眼睛任由男人的肆虐，他的身体前后晃动着，除了酸痛感受不到什么，那些眼泪一半是本能反应，一半是满腔的委屈，他想自己也许只有这样才能讨这个男人的欢心。<br/>
最终Guti在一个挺身后释放在男孩的嘴里，来不及咽下的白色液体溢出来滴到他的胸口和大腿上。“咳咳.....咳.....”Raul张大了嘴喘着气，伴随着剧烈的咳嗽，他的嘴角和膝盖已经变得通红，那张稚嫩的脸上满是泪痕。<br/>
Guti躺在沙发上缓了好一会，才把还坐在地上的人抱起来，让他躺在自己的怀里。<br/>
“好孩子，”他在Raul红彤彤的耳边轻声说，又开始温柔的整理男孩的头发，好像刚刚将它们拽的乱七八糟的人不是他一样：“做的很棒。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>